1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to orthotics, and more specifically to dorsal foot splints.
2. Background
The plantar fascia is a thick tissue that connects the heal bone to the toes and creates the arch of the foot. Excessive wear of the plantar fascia often results in an inflammatory condition known as plantar fasciitis. Plantar fasciitis is the most common source of pain on the bottom of the heel. Approximately two million patients are treated for this condition every year.
A common therapeutic treatment for plantar fascia is physical therapy. Physical therapy typically includes stretching the planar fascia and Achilles tendon and strengthening the lower leg muscles. More aggressive treatments include painful injections into the heel of the foot. Night splints may also be used to treat plantar fasciitis by keeping the foot in a dorsi-flexed position to stretch the plantar fascia and the Achilles tendon. One example of a night splint is a dorsal foot splint. The dorsal foot splint rests against the dorsal surface of the lower leg and foot leaving the heel and the back of the lower leg exposed. This design tends to be more comfortable than other night splints, such as the posterior foot splint. As a result, the dorsal foot splint is more likely to be worn at night over an extended period, thereby facilitating a speedy recovery.
The dorsal foot splint has its drawbacks, however. The dorsal foot splint supports the lower leg and foot from the top with a continuous rigid splint member. Accordingly, the tension applied to the plantar fascia and Achilles tendon is fixed. A posterior foot splint, on the other hand, supports the foot from below and the leg from behind. Tension straps between the foot portion and the posterior leg portion of the splint allow the user to adjust the tension applied to the plantar fascia and Achilles tendon. Although there have been some attempts in the past to develop a dorsal foot splint that can vary the tension applied to the plantar fascia and Achilles tendon, these foot splints are bulky, difficult to apply, and provide limited range of motion. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new innovative design that combines the adjustability of the posterior foot splint with the comfort of a dorsal foot splint.